dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer
Description Lancer Spade, also known as the King of the Dark World, is a spade kid from the game Deltarune. He is very childish kid, and his main goal is to be cool and evil. He looks up to King K Rool and always tries to impress him. While he may be the King of the Dark World, he does not hang out in the Palace very often. He prefers to be at a certain spot in the Grey Hill section of the Dark World. He calls it his EVIL HANGOUT PLACE!!!!!!, and is there quite often. One day, he upgraded his EVIL HANGOUT PLACE!!!!!, adding some furniture. This includes: * A Nintendo Switch playing Deltarune * A poster of the Lancer Fan Club * A potted plant * His Bike * A Pewdiepie clutch chair. History Kongfinity War Lancer’s story begins in Kongfinity War!! After King K Rool hits the big time, Lancer frees him from the prison and they become friends. In Kongfinity War, Lancer fights on the side of King K Rool, and fights in the Final Battle. Once K Rool has snapped, Lancer realizes he lost many friends (King, Topchef, Kris, Malius and Ralsei). Jevil, Malius and Lancer find a way to revive everyone. and the Lancer Fan Club travel to the Undertale dimension. Lancer makes friends with Sans because he is funny, but eventually breaks the barrier. He then kills Chara. The power of Chara warps him and the Lancer Fan Club to the Minecraft Dimension, where they find the mythical Herobrine. When they beat Herobrine, they find one of the seven Dragon Balls. Later, Rouxls Kaard now tells him he has to get a job. Lancer gets a job at Seam’s store, where he finds another dragon ball. This means he possesses two dragon balls. Shaggy and Bluster Kong visit him and he hides the Dragon Balls. Shaggy convinces him, but just as he is about to give Shaggy the Dragon Balls, Jevil steals them. Shaggy, Bluster Kong and Lancer eventually defeat Jevil and take back the Dragon Balls. Lancer creates an army with loads of enemies from the Deltarune game and even his custom modified “Lancer Gaster Blaster Duck Tank of EVILNESS” He fights Grookey and Grookey flees, but Lancer loses a lot of soldiers. During the Battle of Fates, Lancer tries to support King K Rool, but fails. King K Rool’s barrel blaster and Lancers “Lancer Gaster Blaster Duck Tank of EVILNESS” crash on the shore. The Terrible Fan Art Dimension. Lancer falls into a hole (again) and is warped into a dimension where everytime someone makes bad fan art of you, your body transforms into it. Lancer manages to fight his way through , even when he became Lancer x Susie Rule 34 , a dabbing Lancer, Loads of Lancer Faces, a Lancer Minecraft skin and a Boss Baby edit of Lancer. Once Lancer is at the barrier, he meets Sanic, the Ruler and Beast of the Terrible Fan Art Dimension. Once he defeats Sanic, he is rewarded with a Golden Needle for Dry Bones’ arc. Kongspace Emissary Lancer received a letter from Tabuu, inviting him for Ice Cream and evil bad guy plans. Tabuu tells him he wants a trophy from everyone in the Universe, so Lancer hands him one of his Merchandise trophies. Tabuu gives Lancer a gun which he can use to turn anyone into a trophy with one shot (The Dark Cannon). Lancer goes out to trophy everyone. His first stop is the Duck Hunt fields. He subspace bombs the Duck Hunt Fields, trophying the Duck Hunt Duo, however he forgets to take it with him. This makes Tabuu mad. Next up is the Wii Fit Studio. He battles Wii Fit Trainer and wins, making this the second Contender he trophied. This time, he DOES take it with him. He trophies 30 other people, giving him the highest kill count in KongSpace Emissary. Lancer and the Odyssey fly over an outset island, where King K Rool and Krochead are battling master hand. Krochead shoots the Odyssey down, thinking it is reinforcement from Tabuu. Lancer crashes and notices King K Rool almost losing the battle. Lancer sacrifices himself for King K Rool, killing Master Hand, but also himself. King K Rool tries to revive him, but fails. However, Dry Bones comes across Shadow Lancer. After Dry Bones beat Shadow Lancer, Lancer respawns on the outset island. However, nobody is there, and the Odyssey cannot be fixed. This means Lancer is stuck on the Outset Island without any food. Lancer finds out he is not on an island, but in Jungle Thick. He meets up with Goo Ape. After sitting in Goo for a few hours, Lancer feels fully healed and Goo Ape shows him a boat. This Boat is the King of Red Lions. The King of Red Lions takes him to Delfino Island, and Lancer finds a portal to Subspace on Delfino Plaza, created by Shadow Mario, and enters it. He ends up in Subspace, finding Tabuu’s secret trophy stash. He frees everyone that was left there, including Klaptrap and the Wii Fit Trainer. Kongspace Emissary: The Final Fight Lancer gets teleported to the battlefield, along with his Gaster Blaster Duck Tank of EVILNESS. Lancer teams up with Baboon Jomes, Wood Ape, Grookey and Poliwrath to defend theirselves from the hordes of Metal Heads. Eventually, Lancer helps defeat Tabuu and his minions. Lancer finally eats ice cream (banana flavoured, with Donkey Kong eating a banana as well. Then, Lancer goes home to the Dark World. However, Lancer takes the wrong portal, and ends up in outer space without any supplies apart from a few Lancer cookies. King K Rool: Ragnarok Lancer eats his entire stock of Lancer Cookies in the first hour, and remains in outer space for a few days. He floats across the Metroid Prime 4 logo, a celebration post for 500 followers, and Tabuu’s dead body. Eventually, he gets captured by Reggie. Reggie brings him to a cell, where he meets Lubba. Grookey is also there. The guards take him away to fight with Grookey. Grookey grows buff and knocks Lancer out, with Lancer remaining unconscious for a week. When he wakes up, Lubba takes him away on Starship Mario, heading to the Dark World. Lancer in the broken Dark World Lancer and Lubba arrive, and find the Dark World in ruins. Arriving in a completely empty Castle Town, Lancer starts to worry. However, light burns in a small hut. They find a hiding Ralsei in the hut. Ralsei tells them the story of what happened during the events of Kongspace Emissary and King K Rool: Ragnarok. *When Lancer went away to fight in the great Subspace war, a new calamity appeared. Calamity Ganon. Nobody was able to stop him and the Guardians. He imprisoned or killed everyone who tried to resist. Everyone who was free at the time, was hiding for the Calamity and his Guardians. Ralsei told Lancer that he and Lubba were their only hopes, and they went on an adventure through the Broken Dark World together, killing all the Guardians from Castle Town to the Field of hopes and dreams to the Great Board. They set everyone free, until they arrived at the castle. They disguised themselves, and the citizens of the Dark World helped them get into the castle. Lancer, Ralsei and Lubba arrived at the Fountain, where they could seal the Calamity away. After a long and intense fight, Ralsei, Lubba and Lancer were winning. However, Lubba died in the process. Lubba said his final words, before turning into star bits and eventually , turning into a new planet and living on through the spirit of the Galaxy, under watch by Rosalina. Lancer and Ralsei sealed away the Calamity Ganon, and the Dark World was set free. After the sealing, a floating TV Screen appeared, playing Robo Kong’s message. Lancer realized he had to go again. But first, he had to get a weapon powerful enough. Pre-CyberStorm Lancer found the Lancer Gauntlet in his dad’s basement. He didn’t know what it was, or how it worked, but since it looked like King K Rool’s infinity gauntlet and it , strangely enough, perfectly fit, he decided to take it over his Gaster Blaster gun. Lancer was invited by Shaggy to have a barbecue with him and Bluster Kong, so he took his Gaster Blaster Duck Tank of EVILNESS!!! and went to the jungle. During the barbecue, the Robo Kong TV appeared again, along with a few Grookbots and two Yoshibots. = CyberStorm Lancer, Bluster Kong and Shaggy hid until the bad guys disappeared. Then, they went back to the camp, and declared war, picking up their weapons. Shaggy created a portal to Robo Kongs ship, to fight Robo Kong and end it before everything got out of hand, like in the Kongspace Emissary. However, Robo Kong was too strong. Luckily, Reginald, Tom Nook and Yoshi arrived to kill Robo Kong. Reginald was a new threat however, with a new type for Metal Heads, MK2s. Shaggy quickly teleported back to his camp, taking Bluster Kong and Lancer with him. Lancer found three MK2s searching for Shaggys camp. He figured it’d be good to test his incredibly strong Gauntlet. This Gauntlet could make him just as strong as Donkey Kong, Matt , Shaggy or even Robo Kong himself. However, Lancer underestimated the strength of the MK2s, killing off only one. Lancer almost died, and the Card Gods sent him to the sacred Card Realm, where he met up with W.D. Gaster. Gaster explained him that he had to power up his Gauntlet, and used all of his force, to power up 10 procent of the Gauntlet. Gaster mysteriously faded away, saying he’d meet Lancer again soon. Lancer reappeared in the jungle, with the MK2s being eliminated by some strange unknown force. He met up with Shaggy and Bluster Kong to get out of the jungle and meet up with the others. On their way, they crossed through a big Springs, where Capri-Sun cat lives. Capri-Sun Cat sat on Lancers shoulder until they crossed the Springs. He thanked Lancer by drinking Capri-Sun with him, and powering up another 15% of the Gauntlet. Trivia * Lancer likes Thanos Car. * Lancer likes Minecraft. * Recently Lancer left the DKCU * Lancer has left parody Twitter recently * As of (I believe) May 28, Lancer has changed his at from @kinglancerspade to @PositiveElixir Category:Main Characters Category:DKCU Members